


Draco Malfoy versus the Nursery Bear

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nursery School, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco Malfoy feels a touch of parental peer pressure when the nursery travelling bear come to stay for the weekend. Harry suffers the consequences.





	Draco Malfoy versus the Nursery Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).



> For PollyWeasley who made me laugh so much this week. 
> 
> Apparently, the trauma of the nursery travelling bear arriving with your child is a purely British phenomenon. It's a scruffy bear that arrives home with your child, and you have to entertain it. Or you can stick it in the cupboard under the stairs like I did. 
> 
> This story is exactly 365 word long, and uses the prompt: parsimonious (unwilling to spend money or use resources).

Harry Potter had only been at work for about six minutes, but everything about the Department for Magical Law Enforcement seemed particularly exasperating today. Harry eyed his desk with distrust, wondering if some arse had charmed it with a doubling spell for a dubious joke. A number of interdepartmental memos were already hovering over his chair, and Harry charmed them to open, and join the rest of the documents in his in-box. 

Harry made himself a cup of the Draught of Living Death that passed for tea in the DMLE, and then fire-called Draco. This was their regular routine when Draco took James, their three year old son to nursery. 

“It’s a bloody calamity,” Draco declared loudly though the flickering flames. “Jamie has been given the nursery _bear_. It’s honestly the most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen, and I lived in a dungeon with Crabbe and Goyle for seven years. _Your_ son is awfully proud of it too. Claims we need to give it an adventure.”

Through the green flames Draco thrust a brown teddy bear in Harry’s general direction. Despite being married for three years Harry still found it entirely impossible to judge what would rile Draco into one of his famous tantrums. This teddy bear, it would seem, was included. 

“It’s charmed to tell the truth!” Draco hissed. “Charmed to tell the other children precisely what it did over the weekend. Ruddy Parkinson flooed her daughter to Paris with it! Zabini took it with his kids to visit New York. We’ve nothing planned! Jamie will be _humiliated_.”

“We’ll take it to the Manor,” suggested Harry. “Get chased around the lake by your daft peacocks. Take it to tea with your mum. Same as we do every weekend.”

“Don’t be so _parsimonious_ Potter! I was thinking Rome? Or maybe Vienna?”

“I don’t think-” Harry began, but the fire-call had abruptly ended. 

Harry surveyed the growing pile of work with a weary sigh.

It appeared that he’d have to work through his dinner hour, if they were travelling abroad that weekend. Draco was truly the love of his life, but just occasionally that blond git could be a little too Malfoy for his own good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
